The First Night
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth and Brennan's first night with Christine, plus Max and Parker meeting her the next day. A/N:I've decided to keep going on this whenever I feel like writing a little snippet….
1. Chapter 1 First NightMeeting Parker&Max

**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't write anything with the current storyline, but I can't help it.**

* * *

Booth closed the door and leaned against it for a few seconds before turning his attention to Brennan. "Bones are you sure you're okay? You should have gone to the hospital."

"I'm fine Booth, if I'd had the home birth I'd wanted I wouldn't have gone to the hospital..."

"Yeah, but someone other than me would have been there and they'd know if you and Christine were okay."

"Booth I promise we're both fine. And more than likely no one but you and I would have been here anyway... Christine was way too impatient to wait on any form of medical assistance." Brennan smiled at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but can you take Christine while I shower? I feel…gross…and I smell like a barn…"

"Sure, come here baby." Brennan gently put Christine in Booth's arms. "Be careful and go slowly up the stairs."

"I will."

Booth let Brennan go up the first few stairs on her own and went over and held her elbow with the hand not holding Christine. Brennan leaned on Booth a little."Thanks Booth." Booth just nodded and supported her as they went up stairs.

A half hour later Brennan found Booth sitting on the bed staring at Christine, she sat on the edge, Booth looked up. "Hey mommy's back." Brennan smiled.

"Feel better Bones?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Christine is fine, do you want her back?"

"Yeah." Booth handed the baby back.

"Today has been an exciting day to say the least."

"Yep. Did you think when you woke up this morning you'd be a parent when you came home?"

"No. I felt fine when I got up this morning. I had no idea that in the middle of a case I'd go into labor and not have time to go anywhere."

"Me either, but I guess it turned out okay. It all happened so fast I really didn't have time to worry about what was happening."

"Me either it went in slow motion after we got to the barn."

"Yep, I wonder if she'll be early for everything from now on."

"Part of me hopes not." Just then Christine stated fussing. "Somebody has her dad's appetite."

Booth smiled as Brennan settled herself against the headboard and began to feed Christine.

Booth chuckled, "Speaking of appetites I'm going to see what everyone left us."

"Okay." Brennan didn't look up from Christine's face. Booth smiled a certain 4 hours old baby had stolen her moms' attention from the beginning.

A few minutes later Booth came back upstairs," All right Bones, we have soup, two kinds of pasta, a salad, and a casserole and fruit salad. Plus bread and a huge plate of cookies, I think they're from Zack and Sweets."

"What kind of soup?"

"Vegetable, it's from Cam."

"That sounds good."

"Do you want me to bring you a bowl?"

"Could you in about ten minutes? She's almost done. And some water fruit salad?"

"Sure."Booth kissed Brennan's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

Booth came back just as Brennan was putting Christine in her bassinet. "Your dad called, he's going to stop by tomorrow on his way back from Russ'."

"Okay. Brennan sat back on the bed and began eating her soup, they ate in silence. Once they were done eating Booth put the dishes on the floor and got Christine from the bassinet and laid her between them on the bed. Brennan turned on her side and smiled when Christine's tiny fingers grasped her finger. "Booth, I can't believe she's finally here!"

Booth smiled at Brennan's wonderment, "Me either feels great doesn't it?"

"Yes, it is indescribable how much you can love someone and that nothing else really matters anymore."

"Aw Bones, I felt the same way when Parker was born and then it got renewed tonight when I saw Christine for the first time. You'll always feel that way no matter how many kids you have."

Brennan yawned.

"You need to sleep Bones."

"I know, but I want to stay up until she eats again, besides I find that I'm still experiencing a bit of an adrenaline rush."

Booth chuckled and leaned down to kiss a sleeping Christine. An hour later Christine had been fed and changed and now was crying. Brennan was slightly panicked, "Booth, do you think something is wrong with Christine? Should we take her to the hospital?"

Booth put an arm around Brennan." Bones, I'm sure she's fine, babies fuss sometimes for no reason you can pinpoint." Brennan nodded and tried to comfort Christine to no avail. Booth could see Brennan getting more tired by the second. "Give her to me, Bones I'll see what I can do while you get some sleep or at least rest a bit."

Brennan nodded and handed Christine over; Booth cradled the baby to his chest. "I'm gonna go sit in the rocker for a while."

"Okay, goodnight. Love you." Booth went to Brennan's side of the bed and kissed her."Goodnight, love you too."

Booth went into the nursery and turned on the nightlight sitting in the rocker, rocking slowly.

"Christine, I have to tell you, you gave mommy and I a little bit of a scare today, but like your mom said it was perfect. Can I tell you something your mom doesn't want anyone to know? It's a secret between us. Your mom is unsure of herself when it comes to being your mom, but she'll be great at it. Can you go easy on her? No excessive crying and go to sleep without a fight? At least for a few days? You wore mommy out and she needs to rest." Booth looks down and smiled, Christine was sleeping soundly. Booth sat in the rocker for a while longer before going back into his and Brennan's bedroom and putting Christine in her bassinet. Booth climbed into bed next Brennan.

"Booth?"

"Bones, go back to sleep, she's fine and sleeping soundly in her basinet on your side of the bed." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek

"Hum."

An hour later they were both up to do it all over again, this time though Christine went to sleep without a fight.

* * *

It was just after lunch and Brennan had taken Christine upstairs for a new diaper, lunch and hopefully a nap for them both. It had been a surprisingly restful night; Christine was up every two hours for a snack and a diaper and was back asleep before she even finished eating. Booth was washing the last of the baby clothes and organizing things Brennan hadn't got to before Christine's hasty arrival. Booth was matching up Christine's tiny socks when the doorbell rang, as he was hurrying to the door he made a mental note to put a note on the door asking visitors to knock rather than ring the doorbell. Booth got to the door and opened it before Max could ring the bell again.

"Max come in, Bones and the baby are taking a nap. I'll get the baby, she'll sleep through anything."

"I wish you'd tell me what her name is."

Booth smiled, "I wish I could tell you, but Bones is adamant that she be the one to tell you. You know it's best to let Bones do what she wants."

"Yep, is Tempe okay though?"

"Yes, she's more tired and sore than she'll admit to, but it will get better. I'll be right back take a seat."

Max nodded and headed for the couch. Booth went upstairs and quietly opened the bedroom door and went over to the bassinet and lifted Christine out.

"Booth?"

Booth turned," Bones go back to sleep Christine is fine, I'm just getting her so your dad can see her."

"Dad's here?"

"Yep."

"Take Christie down, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"You need to sleep; you've only been sleeping for an hour and a half."

"Christine will be up in a half hour and I'd like to see dad before I need to come back up and do that."

"Okay. Come on Christine. By the way, your dad is annoyed he doesn't know her name."

"Don't tell him please."

"I'm not I know how much it means to you to tell him yourself, just don't make him wait too long."

"Thank you."

Booth nodded and headed downstairs finding Max on the couch. "Here she is, Bones will be down in a minute and then she'll tell you her name."

"Okay." Booth handed Christine to her grandpa.

"She looks a lot like Tempe did when she was born."

"That may be, but she has Booth's jaw…"

Max looked up and smiled, "Tempe, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine dad, I feel a lot better than I did last night."

"That's great. Now, what's her name?"

"Her name is Christine Angela Booth; we named her after mom and Angela." Brennan reached out and touched Christine's cheek.

Max's breath caught, he was surprised, "it's beautiful honey. You know your mom almost didn't make it to the hospital with you, luckily we lived down the street from it and were there a whole twenty minutes before you were born."

"Like mother like daughter." Booth teased from the easy chair.

Brennan chuckled, "at least I waited until you got to the hospital, unlike your impatient granddaughter."

Max looked at his granddaughter. "It isn't your fault, I think if your mom had listened to your dad and gone home when he wanted her to you wouldn't have been born in the company of a horse."

"Dad! It was perfect, everything went fine!"

"I know honey I was just teasing."

"Oh."

Max chuckled and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. A half hour later Brennan took Christine for her next feeding and when she was done Brennan placed the baby back in Max's arms. The next few hours were spent watching Max hold Christine.

"I've never seen dad look so happy." Brennan snuggled into Booth's side.

"Yeah, babies bring that out in people. You feel okay?"

"Yes, though I feel a little sleepy."

"Go to sleep, we're probably gonna have to pry Christine out of your dad's hands anyway." Brennan chuckled and leaned against Booth and drifted off. Brennan had been sleeping for almost an hour when Booth woke her gently.

"Um Booth is Christine okay?"

"She's fine Max still has her. Becca called, her dad is not doing well and she needs to go to Florida for a while and wants to know if you're up to having Parker with us until she comes back. She doesn't want to take Parker with because he's never met her dad, at her dad's wishes. She doesn't want to go through all that crap now."

"Of course he can come, if he was an infant or toddler I'd be hesitant, but he's older and doesn't need the constant attention they do. Besides Parker needs to meet his sister."

"You're the best Bones." Brennan smiled as Booth kissed her cheek and turned to call Rebecca.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Max stood and walked over to Brennan, placing Christine in her arms.

"Dad you don't have to go; stay and have dinner with us."

"I'd love to, but I haven't been home in over a week and it's calling me. Besides she'll need to eat soon. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay we will."

"Bye Honey."

"Bye Dad." Max kissed Brennan's cheek and left.

"Parker will be here in forty five minutes. You sure you're okay with him being here?"

"Yes Booth. That'll give me enough time to feed Christine again."

* * *

Forty five minutes later Rebecca chuckled softly at the sign Booth had taped to the front door, 'please knock baby sleeping'

"What are you laughing at Mom?"

"The sign in the door, your dad put one like that up at the apartment when we brought you home."

"Dad stayed with us?"

"Yeah. We all lived together for a little over a year after you were born."

"Why did dad leave?"

"Parker, your dad and I decided that it'd be better for all of us if we didn't live together anymore."

"Do you love dad?"

"Parker I'll always love your dad because he gave me you, but I don't love him like Doctor Brennan loves him."

"Oh."

"And Park I'll always love your mom because she gave me you, but I don't love her like I do Bones." No one had noticed Booth standing in the open doorway.

"If you love each other why aren't you together?"

Booth chuckled, "Because bub you need more than love to make it work…" Booth hoped Parker didn't enquire further, he didn't think he could explain his past to him right now.

"Oh."

"Say bye to your mom and go inside and see Bones. You'll need to be a little quiet, your sister is awake but she isn't used to a lot of noise or people yet. I'll be in after I talk to your mom."

"Okay. Bye Mom." Parker went to Rebecca and gave her a hug. "Bye Parker, I'll call you tomorrow after I get there and figure out how long I'll be there, all right?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"Leave your bag bub, I'll bring it in."

"Okay." Parker headed in the house.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she heard Parker's footsteps on the hardwood floor and softly called out. "I'm in the living room Parker."

Parker came around the couch and stopped. "Come here and meet your sister, Christine, Parker." Parker stood beside Brennan.

"She looks kinda weird, her head is misshapen or something."

Brennan chuckled, "yeah it is a little bit, that will go away in a few days and she'll look better, not so red and her face will change as the bones in her skull shift ."

"Oh."

"So other than Christine looking a little misshapen, but still cute what do you think about her?"

"She's smaller than I thought she'd be." Brennan nodded; Christine was a bit on the small side, but well within the normal range.

"But she's okay for a baby I guess. "Do you want to hold her?" Brennan saw Parker panic a little. "I'll help you."

"Okay."

Brennan stood and placed Christine in Parker's arms, placing his hands so that he supported her better. Then Brennan sat back down, giving Christine's head a little more support.

"Parker, Christine will hold on to your pinky if you gently place it in her hand." Parker did what Brennan said and smiled when Christine's fingers grasped his. "Cool."

Brennan smiled as she saw Booth watching them; Booth nodded at Brennan telling her he was going leave them alone and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes Christine began to fuss and Parker glanced at Brennan.

"You didn't do anything Parker; Christine is just telling us that she needs something. Booth, Christine needs a diaper change; it's your turn I did the last two."

Booth came out from the kitchen."I'm on it." He took Christine from Parker and rubbed her back. "Little girl you better not have a stinky surprise in that diaper like you did this morning. Things that foul should not come out of little girls."

"Booth that was completely normal, gender has…"

"Normal or not it stunk!"

"Again completely…"

"I know Bones." Booth gave her a kiss and headed to the changing mat they had in the corner of the room so they wouldn't have to go upstairs every time Christine needed changing. Booth came back a few minutes later, "Do you want to hold her some more Parker?"

"I guess if she'll let me."

"She'll let you, she should be happier now that her diaper is clean."

Parker sat back and let Booth put Christine in his lap."What do you think about your sister Bub?"

"She's okay for a baby." Booth chuckled.

They sat together for a while with Parker and Christine between them.

"Parker, why don't you go pick which dinner we're going to have tonight."

"Okay, what do you have?"

"We have vegetable soup, two kinds of pasta, a salad, and a casserole and fruit salad. Plus bread and a huge plate of cookies."

"And I can pick anything?"

"Yes as long as you choose something substantial to have before the cookies. Set the table too please."

"Okay." Parker headed to the kitchen. Brennan turned to Booth," is Rebecca okay?"

"Okay as you can be after you find out your father has a 50/50 chance and it doesn't look like he'll be on the high end of the 50/50 chance. Becca never had a good relationship with her father then after we got together it got worse and then after she got pregnant he all but disowned her."

"Why?"

"Becca had a wild streak in her and he wanted her to get married and become a socialite."

"I can't picture Rebecca doing that."

Booth chuckled, "The only one who could is her father."

"Bones, I set the table and picked out dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna, at least that's what I think it is and the salad stuff."

"Sounds great, I'll be there in a minute to heat it up."

"Okay."

"I'll get it Bones."

"Booth I can get it, I haven't been up much today, and I need to move around a little. Besides Christine wants you to hold her for a little while."

Booth smiled and took the baby from Brennan. "Hi baby girl." Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and went to the kitchen. They enjoyed a quit dinner and watched a movie together between taking care of Christine.

The next day Booth picked Parker

* * *

up from is half day of school and then discovered he needed to make a grocery store run.

"Bones, I need to go to the store, all we have are condiments, beer and cheese. I'm taking Parker with me."

"Okay, but why are you taking Parker with you? he hates grocery store."

"So it won't be so much for you to handle."

"Booth Parker can stay, he's no trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, can you pick up something from the diner for dinner? I'm not in the mood for pasta or a casserole."

"Yep usual?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes after Booth left Parker came downstairs and sat down next to Brennan, who was holding Christine. "She's asleep again? All she does is sleep and eat."

Brennan smiled,"Christine does sleep and eat a lot, but when she sleeps she grows and growing takes energy that makes her hungry. In a few months she'll do more than that, like smiling, rolling over and staying awake more."

" Oh."Parker looked at the floor.

"Parker what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Brennan got up and put Christine in her bassinet and sat back down putting her arm around Parker.

"Dad's goona love Christine more because she's here all the time and I only get to be here when mom says…."

Brennan hugged Parker to her and kissed his head." Parker, you know that isn't true, your dad loves you and Christine equally that will NEVER change. And before you say anything I will always love you, it doesn't matter to me that you aren't mine biologically."

"Okay." Parker snuggled into Brennan's side.

"Parker, are you okay?"

"Yeah, this just feels good; mom's been a little crazy for a few days."

Brennan kissed his head again, "Do you want to put another movie in?"

"_Star Wars_?"

"Sure." Parker got up and put the movie in and snuggled back on the couch. forty five minutes later Booth came in and put the groceries away and took the bag of takeout to the living room and joined Brennan and Parker on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 Hacker's Idiocy

Two days later Brennan was bathing Christine when Booth slowly made his way up the stairs, leaning in the bathroom doorway. Brennan felt him standing there and turned her head as she lifted the baby out of the plastic baby bathtub. "Looks like someone enjoyed today's bath."

Brennan smiled," I wouldn't say she enjoyed it, but at least she didn't scream this time."

"Aw she'll get used to it. Ah listen Bones Hacker called, he needs me to come in for a few hours today."

"Why? You were given two weeks off it's only been three days."

"Hacker said it was an emergency meeting on some RICO case we've been chasing for years. He's probably making a mountain out of a mole hill, but none the less I need to go in case he does something stupid...I'm sorry Bones, I know these first few weeks were supposed to be the two of us getting adjusted…"

"It's fine Booth, I wish you could stay with us and enjoy this time together, but I understand why you cannot."

"Thanks Bones, I shouldn't be more than three hours." Booth kissed her and took Christine from her."Bye Christine, be good for mommy." Booth kissed the Baby's forehead.

"She'll be good; hopefully she'll be content in her swing for a bit while I do the phone interview for the monthly book review."

"Do you want me to stay for that?"

"No we'll be fine, she's been fed and bathed hopefully the gentle swinging will soothe her to sleep. If not and she fusses during the interview they'll just have to deal with it… Carrie only scheduled this because I told them wasn't going to do a book tour this time so, instead she scheduled phone interviews for magazines and stuff."

"Okay if you're sure…"

"Yes."

"Okay, I love you both, bye.'

"Bye Booth, we both love you too."

Booth turned and left the bathroom, stopping outside the door."Bones, don't forget incase I'm not back in time Parker has soccer practice right after school and Joey's mom is going to drop him off here."

"Great."

Booth left and Brennan finished dressing Christine and took her downstairs to get settled in the swing before time for the interview. Christine sat in her swing and dozed until she fell into a deep sleep just before Brennan finished the interview. Brennan let her swing for a little longer while she cleared the lunch mess that Booth left in his hurry to go see Hacker. Once the kitchen was cleaned up Brennan got Christine out of the swing and went upstairs for a little nap of her own. Her body hadn't yet adjusted to the broken sleep patterns she was now experiencing. When Brennan woke up to Booth not home she wasn't too worried. Things with Hacker took longer if Booth had to talk him out of something.

* * *

At 5:00 Joey's mom dropped Parker off and he found Brennan in the kitchen. "Hi Bones, where's dad?"

"Hi Parker your dad had to go see Hacker, he should be home soon."

"Okay. Can I eat now or do we have to wait for dad?"

"We can eat after you take a shower. You look like you've been playing in the mud."

"I have the field was still wet. I left my cleats outside."

"Thank you, go in the laundry room and change; I don't want you tracking mud upstairs. I'll bring you something to put on."

"Okay."

An hour later Brennan had put Christine down for the first time that night while she and Parker ate more lasagna. When Parker was clearing the table Brennan quietly texted Booth, it was almost 7 and he wasn't home. Brennan didn't get a reply nor did she have any missed calls or unanswered text messages, she pushed the worry aside and helped Parker with his homework and took care of Christine. It was 9 when Booth walked in the door.

"Hey Parks!"

* * *

"Hey dad. I think Bones is upset, when she was helping me with my homework she kept looking at her phone and when we were done she went upstars with christene and hasn't been down since."

"Thanks Park, Bones is probably worried because I'm so late."

Booth found Brennan in the nursery rocking Christine. "Bones?"

Brennan looked up, "Booth you're finally home! Why didn't you text or call? I was worried you said you'd be gone three hours it's been nine!"

"I texted you in case you were still doing the interview or sleeping. Didn't you get it?"

"No." just then Brennan's phone chirped with a message:

_Hey Bones Hacker's got us going on a wild goose chase in the middle of nowhere. Cell reception is nonexistent. Be home late tonight, sorry. Love you. Sent 1:47 PM April 5 2012 _

"Did you get your goose?"

Booth laughed, "No, Bones we didn't. Cullen was fit to be tied when he found out Hacker called me out there, he gave me another week off and ripped Hacker a new one….Sorry I worried you."

"It isn't your fault, its Hacker's."

"Still it upset you."

"I just couldn't help think how I would tell Parker if something happened to you. And how whould I raise Christine by myself." The tears Brennan had been holding in for the last few hours started to fall.

"Oh Bones. I am sorry. Hacker is a jackass, you know that." Booth hugged Brennan, mindful of Christine.

Brennan laughed, "He is. I'm fine, just hormonal still."

Booth nodded, give me Christine and go to bed."

"She'll need to eat in a little more than an hour…"

"I can hold her till then. I missed her today plus I wasted 9 hours of daddy/ Christine bonding time I'll never get back thanks to Hacker's idiocy… I wish you'd let me do night feeding or two so you could get more sleep."

Brennan smiled,"I'll let you feed her soon Booth."

Booth smiled, "I'm gonna hold you to that. Give me the baby, we're gonna go downstairs and get some dinner for me and see if Parker wants to watch a movie. I'll bring her up when she needs to eat again."

"Okay."Brennan kissed Christine's forehead and handed her to Booth.

Booth went downstairs and found Parker sacked out on the couch. Grinning he put Christine in her swing and went in the kitchen to heat up some leftovers. A little over an hour later Booth gently woke Brennan and handed her the baby. Then he went down to get Parker in bed before heading back to his and Brennan's bedroom for the night.

* * *

**A/N I've decided to keep going on this whenever I feel like writing a little snippet…. all other fics, 'Better Circumstances', What if, and Heart in the Words' will get updates in time…. bear with me please…. this will be my last update for a bit, I'm going on vacation for almost 2 weeks then it will take a few days to finish the better circumstances chapter **


	3. Chapter 3 Mother's Day

A/N: in my world Christine's birthday is 04/02/12, and she's 5 weeks old at this point…

Booth hauled himself out of bed a few minutes before Christine was usually up, today was Brennan's first Mother's Day and he had to get things ready for Christine to give Brennan her gifts. Booth went across the hall and carefully propped a card up in the corner of Christine's crib, and headed back to his and Brennan's bedroom. Booth had just gotten covered up when Christine woke up and Brennan got up to go to her.

Brennan lifted Christine out of her crib. "Good morning sweetheart, you let me sleep ten minutes later than yesterday thank you for that." Brennan noticed the card and reached to get it. "Christine, what did you and daddy do?" Brennan opened the card and read it wiping away a tear as she went. "Thank you Christine, I love you too. "Let's get your diaper changed and go see daddy, okay?"

Brennan changed Christine and went across the hall and climbed in bed next to Booth. "Thank you for my gift Booth, I love it. The massage will feel wonderful." Christine settled into her breakfast.

"You're welcome Bones. There's more to your gift, I have baby duty all day today-"

"Can we alternate? I don't think I can go the whole day without doing anything for her."

"Sure as long as I get to do the majority of the stuff."

"Okay."

"I'm also going to cook you breakfast, lunch, and dinner and do the housework today."

"Does that include fixing the leaky faucet in Parker's bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept, and I love my gift."

Booth laughed, "I'm glad Bones, that's the whole point of today."

"Christine is done; do you want to burp her?"

"Sure." Booth took Christine. "Bones you can either go back to sleep or have breakfast in bed- your choice."

"I think I'll go back to sleep, breakfast in bed sounds good, but a few more hours sleep sounds better."

"Sounds good, sleep well Bones. Munchkin and I are going to hang out downstairs."

"Have fun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Booth got up and pulled the blanket over Brennan, kissing her cheek.

Three hours later Brennan made her way downstairs and smiled, Booth was stretched out on the couch sleeping with Christine sleeping on his chest. After snapping a picture with her phone Brennan moved to get Christine off Booth, he stirred.

"Hey Bones, did you enjoy your extra sleep?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yeah, she was fighting sleep again so I lay down with her and fell asleep! Do you feel like a late breakfast?"

"It depends what were you planning on making?"

"Cinnamon raisin French toast…"

"A late breakfast sounds fantastic!"

Booth laughed and headed to the kitchen.

As Brennan was finishing her French toast she said, "Booth, can we go to the park or something today? I don't feel like sitting in the house all day."

"Sure, but you need your last present first."

"Booth, the massage and being waited on today is more than enough!"

"Maybe, but you won't have anything tangible to remember your first Mother's day by." Booth pulled out a velvet jewelry box out from the cabinet and opened it to reveal a necklace with Christine and Parker's birthstones in it.

"Booth it's beautiful I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome Bones, I'm glad you like it." Booth took the necklace from the box and put it on Brennan. "Happy Mother's day, Bones!"

"Thanks Booth."They kissed. An hour later Brennan was dressed, Christine was packed up and they were on their way to the park.


	4. Chapter 4 Back To Work

**A/N: Brennan goes back to work and we see how hard it really was for her (the case never happened in my version)**

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday night in the Booth/ Brennan household, Booth was watching the news while Brennan got Christine ready for bed. Booth sank down into the couch and looked up when Brennan sat down next to him. "Christine go down okay?"

"Yeah, I believe the correct term is she 'crashed'."

Booth chuckled, "That's good; she didn't really nap today."

"Yeah, the neighbors mowing their lawn at 6 am then the panic alarm on their car going off for twenty minutes just as I got her down at lunchtime didn't help matters." Brennan sighed and leaned into Booth. "You okay Bones?"

"Yes, I just find that for the first time in my life I don't want to go to work tomorrow. It just seems wrong to leave Christine with strangers when she's so dependent on us, me tore than you.'

"So don't go in tomorrow, take another six weeks off. Cam gave you twelve weeks off you're the one that said you'd be back in six."

"Another six weeks won't make it any easier, it might make it harder."

"Bones, you know you've got enough vacation and sick days saved to take a whole year off and get paid for most of it."

"Taking a year off will only postpone the immutable. I just need to do this, I'll adapt and as time goes on I won't find it so hard to leave her… at least I hope that's what happens…"

Booth put his arm around Brennan, pulling her to him more."Bones, it'll get easier and it won't be so bad. Christine will only be three floors away and you can take a 'baby break' and see her whenever you want. I can even bring lunch to the lab for a while so you can spend most of your lunch with her if you want "

"Will you do it for tomorrow at least?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. We should go to bed, we've got an early day tomorrow. "Brennan nodded and followed Booth to their room.

The next morning Booth kept an eye on the time as Brennan packed every little thing that Christine might need into her diaper bag. "Bones. We gotta go if you want to have time to get Christine settled at daycare and be in the lab by 8."

"All right, but what if I forgot something?"

"I don't think you did, but if that's the case we'll go get it." Booth took the bag out of Brennan's hand."I got the diaper bag, you get Christine."

"Okay." Brennan cuddled Christine to her and headed to the SUV.

Forty minutes later Booth was walking with Brennan to the daycare center, he had his card out ready to swipe it to gain access to the room when Brennan put her hand on his arm. "I can't do it Booth, I can't leave Christine." Booth pulled Brennan to the side.

"You can, but you don't have to-"

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't remember what we talked about last night."

"I know but I need to do this, I'm just finding that it's harder than I envisioned."

Booth chuckled a little, 'That's okay Bones, and it's hard for me too."

"It is?"

"Yep I wish we could keep her with one of us at all times, but our jobs aren't conducive to that."

"Mine could be I could write books all the time that way I'd be home all the time with Christine."

"Would you be happy doing that?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

Yes…at least for a while…" Brennan looked at Christine.

"Bones it's okay to feel that way…let's put her in daycare for this week at least then if we need to we can reevaluate."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"No, but let's do this." Booth swiped his ID and opened the door for Brennan and Christine. They got Christine signed in and went over her usual routine, Brennan stood off to the side when it was all done and took in the environment. All of the other kids; babies and toddlers alike were seemingly not paying attention to their parents leaving because the staff was getting them interested in toys as their parent left. Brennan stroked Christine's cheek, "Bye sweetheart, I'll see you in a few hours. If you need anything I'll be here as soon as I can." Brennan kissed the baby's forehead and handed her to Booth so he could say his goodbyes."Bye baby girl, mommy and I will see you in a few hours. Be good. Love you. "Booth kissed her forehead and handed her back to Brennan, who held her until Booth touched her arm."Bones it's five to eight, you need to go to the lab. I let you wait as long as I could."

Brennan nodded and kissed Christine again. Booth looked at Brennan, "Do you want me to?"

Brennan nodded and handed Christine to Booth who passed her to the staff member who had been trying to discreetly hover for the last ten minutes. As soon as Christine was out of Booth's hands Brennan bolted from the room and power walked to the lab, bypassing the elevator. Booth followed Brennan into the lab, passing Cam

"Seeley?"

"Bones is having a hard time with leaving Christine; cut her some slack for a while if she disappears to daycare a lot especially today.

"I will. As far as I'm concerned she can spend all day down there as long as we don't have a case. "

"Thanks Cam."

Cam nodded and watched Booth head to Brennan's office.

"Bones?"

"I'm fine; I just need a minute…." Booth walked to her and pulled her into a hug."What if Christine wakes up and gets scared or something when she realizes we're not there?"

Booth grinned,"Call down there in a half hour or so and see how she's doing, if you feel like you need to go down there go."

"Okay."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

"Have fun with that. I'll bring lunch here."

"I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Forty five minutes later Booth got a text that read, 'I called she's still asleep like she would be at home. He replied 'that's great. See you in a few hours. Love you.'

Brennan smiled at the reply and texted back see you. Love you too."

Brennan kept herself busy with paperwork and checking on Christine, going to feed her every few hours. A little before noon Booth appeared with lunch. Brennan looked up, "Finally I'm starving!"Booth smiled and walked over to Brennan's desk handing her the bag that contained her salad and her new diner favorite, lemon bars.

"Hey Bones how is Christine ."

"She seems to be handling being in daycare well, her mother however isn't."

"Aw Bones how come?"

"I went down there a few hours ago and she was crying, apparently something fell and it made a loud noise and startled her. The staff was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working."

"She stopped crying though right?"

"Yes, a few minutes after I took he she stopped and then I changed her diaper then she ate a little and fell asleep."

"So it all turned out okay?"

"Yes, it just broke my heart to see her upset and know that she had been for a while before I got there."

"Aw Bones that's normal. No parent likes to see their kid upset, sick or hurt, but sometimes it happens."

"I don't like it."

"No parent does." They finished lunch quickly and spent the rest of their lunch break in daycare with Christine. The afternoon passed slowly for Brennan while doing paper work and checking on Christine. Booth was due to get Brennan at 4:30 and together they were going to get Christine, but at 4:15 she couldn't wait anymore and headed to daycare herself.

Booth steeped through the lab doors as Angela was stepping into the hallway."Booth Bren all ready left to get Christine, I've never seen her look at the clock so much in all the years I've known her."

Booth smiled,"Thanks Ange Bones is having a hard time with leaving her."

"I know I did with Michael also, but it'll get better. Just be patient with her."

"I will be." Booth turned and headed to daycare. Half way there he saw Brennan. "Look Christine, it's daddy, do you want to go see him?" Brennan handed Booth the baby.

They headed to Brennan's office," Bones I think she's hungry, she just crammed her hand in her mouth."

"I'll feed her before we leave and maybe if she's full when we put her in the SUV that combined with the movement will lull her into a deep sleep that will allow us to eat a full meal in peace and spend a few minutes together."

"What do you want?"

"Anything but the diner or takeout."

"I can make stir fry."

"Sounds good to me."

Brennan entered her office and took Christine to the couch."I missed this."

"What?"

"Holding her and being able to take our time and relax without having to hurry back here." Booth nodded and waited patiently. An hour later Brenna put Christine in her basinet and whispered, "Sweetheart please sleep for at least another hour so daddy can have dinner and spend time together… I missed him too…"


	5. Chapter 5 Booth Takes Over

**A/N: I meant to write this before the mother's day chapter, but skipped it in my outline…**

* * *

Christine was a month old today, Brennan couldn't believe it; she'd grown and changed so much. Brennan also couldn't believe her maternity leave was more than half over. Brennan looked up as she heard the front door open and Booth entered. "Hey Bones how was your day?"

"Good we went to the lab to see dad, I ended up helping with science club. He needed another pair of hands. Angela watched Christine."

"What did you do?"

"We disrupted the surface tension of a liter of cola, dad's kick off to summer science club experiment."

"Parker loved that."

"I know we can do it this weekend if he wants."

"He'll want to." Booth unstrapped Christine from the swing and sat on the couch so that she was cuddled between him and Brennan. "what about you baby girl did you enjoy seeing grandpa?"

"I think she did, she didn't cry."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Booth, do still want to do a couple night feedings?"

"Sure if you want me to."

"We need to get her used to taking a bottle, there will be times when I can't go to daycare and feed her. Plus I could use a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. We can try it before she goes down for the night and if she'll take the bottle you can do one or two feedings."

"All right."

Later that night Brennan handed Christine to Booth and he headed to the nursery, Brennan followed shortly with a bottle. "Don't force her to take it, she may never adjust…"

"I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." Brennan smiled and handed Booth the bottle. "I'm gonna go take a real fast shower."

"Take your time Bones, Christine will be fine, she'll take her bottle and then we'll cuddle..."

"Okay."

Forty five minutes later Brennan found Booth in the rocker with Christine sleeping on his shoulder. He held up the empty bottle.

"She took it?"

"Yep, she wasn't too keen on it at first, but once she figured out it wasn't like her pacifier and she'd get something out of it she took it and fell asleep as soon as she was done."

"Good, you can do a feeding or two tonight and we'll see how it goes."

"Great!"

"Are you going to stay up and hold her a little bit longer?"

"Yeah."

Brennan smiled and walked over to the rocker and kissed the back of Christine's head."Goodnight baby girl. I love you." Brennan turned to Booth and gave him a kiss, "Goodnight Booth, I love you."

"Night Bones, I love you too."

Two hours later Christine woke up and Booth rolled over and squeezed Brennan's hand." I got it Bones go back to sleep."

Booth got the bottle and set it to warm up while he changed Christine's diaper. He grabbed the bottle and sat down in the rocker."Christine you're gonna have to put up with daddy for a feeding or two a night so mommy can get a little more sleep. You don't mind do you as long you get to eat and besides we get to bond a little more. You know I never got to do this with your brother; I was on deployment when he was born. I didn't get to see him until he was almost a year old. I'm not going to miss any of your childhood, neither is your mom."

Across the hall Brennan smiled into her pillow and turned up the volume on the baby monitor as Booth started to hum/ sing to Christine who Brennan could tell by the sound of her breathing was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Smile

Today was the first day Brennan had to get herself and Christine ready and to the Jeffersonian without any help from Booth who was on a wild goose chase with Hacker. So far it had been fine; they were on time if not a few minutes ahead of themselves. Christine was sitting in her bouncer on the counter while Brennan got Christine's diaper bag and a few bottles packed just in case. The next thing she packed was her lunch. Brennan knew Booth wouldn't be there to bring her lunch and while she was doing better with leaving Christine, she still spent at as much of her lunch hour as she could at daycare. Brennan was pealing an apple, she knew the nutrients were in the skin but she couldn't stand them. Brennan peeled the peel into one big long strip and held it up in front of Christine and let it bounce a little, Christine smiled.

"Your first smile, daddy's going to be sad he missed it while he was chasing geese with Hacker. In less you'll smile again and I can take a picture with my phone then we'll send it to him. "Brennan got her phone and set it to camera then she picked up the peel again and let it bounce a little and Christine smiled long enough for Brennan to snap a picture and send it to Booth.

Booth shifted in the uncomfortable seat of the junk heap of a car that was across the street of a dilapidated house he was watching when his phone vibrated he flipped it open and smiled at the photo and sent Brennan a reply asking her to give Christine a kiss for him

It was late when Booth made his way through the door of the mighty hut. He was tied beyond words the stakeout got them nowhere and gave him a stiff back. Booth was surprised to see Brennan on the couch holding Christine. "Hey Bones I thought she'd be asleep."

"Me too."

"Has she been fussy?"

"No, just awake. I think she wanted to see you." Booth smiled and walked to the couch. "Hey smiley girl did you miss daddy?" Brennan handed over the baby.

"She's isn't used to not seeing you all day. I think she missed her bedtime cuddle…"

"Aw I missed it too. I'll try to be home tomorrow for it."

"You have to go out again?"

"Yep Cullen's orders, he wants this done and Hacker isn't capable to do it on his own so I have to go out and babysit him…"

"Oh."

"Yep it isn't ideal, but the guy is in there this time. I saw him walk in front of the window. Tomorrow I'm bringing my own coffee, that stuff at the gas station sucks!"

Brennan laughed,"Oh look Booth, Christine is asleep."

"I'll go put her in bed then."

"Okay, she finished eating just before you came home so we should be good for a while."

"Good. I know I usually get up with her…"

Brennan smiled, "I know Booth you need to sleep so I'll get up with her I don't mind."

"Thanks Bones." Booth headed upstairs and when he didn't come down right away Brennan went into the kitchen and heated up the leftover dinner she'd saved for him and went upstairs. Brennan found Booth on their bed with his eyes half closed. "Booth?"

"Hey Bones."

"Did you have dinner?"

"No, not in less you count the bag of trail mix I had with my third cup of coffee after lunch."

"Sit up I made spaghetti and brought you some." Booth sat up and took the plate. "

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome Booth." A half hour later Brennan pulled the blanket up around Booth and took the plate downstairs and checked on Christine before climbing into bed next to Booth and whispering, " I love you, Booth." before kissing his cheek and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Food

Today was a big day in Christine's life; she was getting her first solid food. Booth carried her downstairs and put her in her highchair while Brennan made her rice cereal. Brennan went to the table and sat in the chair in front of the highchair. "All right sweetheart are you ready for this?"

Booth smiled," Bones, you feed her and I'll take pictures."

"I don't understand why you insist on getting pictures of Christine eating; she isn't the first baby to do it and she won't be the last by far."

"It's a milestone Bones; you take pictures of your kids milestones."

Brennan shook her head and put a little of the cereal on the spoon. "Bones, you're probably gonna have to do the airplane or the train to get her to open her mouth. The train was Parker's favorite."

"Booth, Christine is naturally inquisitive; she'll take it just to see what it is. Whether she'll like it will remain to be seen." Brennan fed Christine the spoon of cereal without incident, but when the food hit her taste buds Christine scrunched up her face.

"Booth what's wrong with Christine?" Brennan was panicked

Booth chuckled softly,"Nothing Bones, she's just trying to figure out what the heck you just put in her mouth. It's something she's never felt or tasted, give her a second to make up her mind."

Brennan nodded and turned back to Christine about that time she opened her mouth. "I'd say she likes it and wants more Bones."

Brennan nodded, "Was that good sweetheart?" Brennan loaded up the spoon with another bite; Christine ate it without making a face. Booth took another picture and let Christine finish her breakfast in peace. When she was done Brennan carried her over to the couch and sat down. "That was successful."

"Yep, Bones now that Christine is on solids she might not need to eat as often and if she stays full longer she might start sleeping longer at night…"

Brennan smiled,"That'd be a good thing."

"Yes it would be." Booth put his arm around Brennan pulling her closer, making faces at Christine.


	8. Chapter 8 Teething

Brennan was sitting at her desk when the phone rang she listen to the call and left her office running into Booth.

"Hey Bones where are you going?"

"Daycare called, Christine has a low grade fever and is fussy." Booth turned and followed Brennan

"Do we have a case?"

"No, I was just coming to get the paperwork. Are you going home with Christine?"

"More than likely, but I'll have to see how she is when I get there." Brennan hurried to daycare and took her fussing daughter from the staff member who was trying to comfort her. Brennan kissed the baby's forehead and started swaying back and forth "I don't think Christine is sick, I think she's getting her first tooth. I noticed this morning her gums were a bit swollen, they've increased slightly and she's producing prodigious amounts of saliva."

Booth smiled at Brennan's explanation. "I don't know what's worse her teething or getting sick." Booth rubbed Christine's back.

"Teething. If she were sick we could do a little more to make her feel better, this we have to wait out."

"True. Do you want to go home with her?"

"Yes, but I really need to complete my reports for Cam before I go to the conference on Monday. I could do them at home, but it'd be easier to do them here."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sit with Christine in my lap, I threw a tube of teething gel in my purse this morning and I also put a teething ring in the freezer of my mini fridge. I'll just do the reports and go home."

"All right call me if you need anything." Booth kissed Christine's forehead. "She feels warm, do you have a thermometer?"

"Yes I also brought medicine to bring her fever down if I need to."

"I'll be home as soon as I finish my paperwork and meet with Cullen and Sweets. I'll get Thai."

"Sounds good." the family headed to Brennan's office Booth held Christine while Brennan checked her temperature. "99.8" Christine turned her head and rested it on Booth's shoulder, he rubbed her back. "Aw baby girl mommy and I are going to try and make you feel better all right?" Brennan smiled as she read the directions on the tube of teething gel. "Do you want to hold Christine while I put this on her gums? She's not going to like it very much."

"Yeah."Booth went over to the couch and sat down, cuddling Christine in his lap. Brennan smiled at the baby and knelt down. "All right sweetheart, you aren't going to like this, but it will make you feel better for a while at least." When Booth sat down Christine was whimpering, but by the time Brennan was done she was having a full crying fit."Sorry sweetheart, I'm all done."

Angela knocked on Brennan's office door, "is she okay?"

"Yes, she's teething and doesn't like the teething gel."

"Aw Michael doesn't either, are you going to take her home?"

"Yes, as soon as I get my reports done for Cam since she can't stay at daycare with a fever."

"How are you going to hide her from Cam?"

"I'm not, I can't Christine is only moderately happy if Booth or I hold her. Besides I don't have a filing cabinet that big enough to lay her in."

"Ange, you hid Michael in a filing cabinet?"

"He's too big for it now… I just take my chances…"

Booth chuckled and exchanged Christine for the folder of paperwork Brennan was holding. "See you two at home. "

"See you at home." Brennan paced her office with a once again whimpering Christine in her arms for while. She was half way done with her first report when Cam walked in.

"Brennan is that Christine?"

Brennan smiled down at the baby in her lap gnawing on the piece of frozen plastic in her tiny hand. "Yes, she's teething and can't be in daycare with a low grade fever. I'm going to finish my reports and take her home. See you Tuesday."

"That's fine, she can stay just make sure she doesn't vomit on anything."

"I will. I guess now that you've let Christine stay you'll have to let Michael also."

Cam smiled, "I already do, I've known every time Angela has 'snuck' him in here."

"Really?"

"Yes." Brennan laughed a little. Cam smiled and walked away.

Three hours later Booth found Brennan rocking Christine in the nursery.

"Hey Bones how is she?"

"Hey Booth, Christine is doing okay, her fever hasn't gotten any higher. She's still not feeling well, her gums are really sore. For some reason as long as I keep moving she's content, but if I stop she starts to fuss. She likes the teething rings, and the gel seems to help for a little while. She had dinner a little while ago, she loved the semi frozen applesauce."

Booth smiled and walked to the rocker, "Let me take her while you change, then we can try putting her in the swing while we eat. I'll take over for the night."

"That's fine, but I think we'll need to split the night; we're gonna be up all night."

"All right." Booth took Christine and she snuggled into his shoulder "Hey baby girl, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Why don't you try to go to sleep, it'll make you feel better.

"Booth she doesn't understand what you said."

"I know but I like talking to her anyway."

"I think it's cute when you do." Booth chuckled as Brennan left the nursery.


	9. Chapter 9 Father's Day

**A/N: It's a little late, but I hope you like it. We're also going out of order, this should be before Christine gets solid food and starts teething...**

* * *

Booth heard Christine cry and felt Brennan get up, he turned over and tried to get more sleep. It was Sunday and Father's day, booth planned to be lazy for at least the morning. Thirty minutes later Booth felt weight on his chest, cracking open an eye he saw Christine smiling at him. "Good morning baby girl." Booth leaned up and kissed her head."Happy Father's Day, Booth."

"Thanks Bones. It'd be better if Parker were here…"

"I know we all agreed it'd be better for Parker to stay with Rebecca…"

"…Yeah but no matter where we were in our relationship she'd always let me have father's day …. Why does England have to be so far away?"

Brennan chuckled softly and leaned forward kissing Booth. "I'm sorry; he'll be here in three weeks. Christine has been fed and changed she might go back to sleep for a while if you want to try."

"Sure."Booth settled Christine so that her head rested below his chin and rubbed her back. Brennan smiled, "I'll make pancakes when you get up."

"Yum. " Brennan chuckled softly and left the bedroom. An hour and a half later Booth came down with Christine, they sat down next to Brennan."She didn't go back to sleep did she?"

"Nope, we had a story and a cuddle and nothing. "

Brennan smiled, "Do you want breakfast now?"

"Sure. I'll go put her in the swing and she'll sleep." Brennan laughed and headed to the kitchen. After Booth had his pancakes and bacon Brennan turned to him, "do you want your present now or do you want to wait until Christine is awake?"

"I'll wait." Brennan nodded and began cleaning up the breakfast mess. A few hours later Christine sat in Booth's lap as he opened whatever she got him for Father's Day. He opened the bag to reveal a brand new Flyers t shirt. "Aw thanks Christine, I needed a new shirt…"

"There's more…"

Booth looked in the bag and pulled out a card, opening it he found four tickets to the first Flyers home game for the 2013 season. "Bones?"

"Christine and I thought you; Parker, Jarred and Pops would like to go to a game this year."

"Thanks Bones . Thanks Christine." Booth softly kissed her head and Christine made a grab for the shirt. "We need to get you your own shirt."

Brennan smiled and pulled out a bag from beside the couch and held up a baby size Flyers t shirt. "It's a little big, 9to12 months was the smallest size they had. We got shirts for Parker, Jarred and Pops too."

"Aw thanks Bones. By the time the season starts it'll fit perfect."

"What do you want to do now? I didn't really plan anything other than making you pancakes for breakfast and macaroni and cheese for dinner. Since I know you usually spend the day with Parker I wasn't sure what you wanted to do…"

"There is a game on, I think maybe Christine and I will watch and just hang out."

"Sounds fun, I'll be in my office doing paperwork if you need me." A few hours later Booth stood in the doorway," Bones she's hungry."

Brennan smiled and looked up, "Perfect timing Booth, I'll take care of that while you look at this." Brennan nodded toward her computer.

"Is it gross?"

"No you'll love it." Booth walked into the room and handed Christine to Brennan taking the seat she had vacated seconds before Parker's face appeared on the screen."Happy Father's day, Booth. The box on the desk is from Parker too."

"Thanks Bones." Brennan nodded and left the room and Booth turned his attention to the 12 year old on the screen. "Hey Bub…"

a half hour later Brennan placed a sleeping Christine in Booth's arms and left the room to let him spend some time with both his kids.


	10. Chapter 10 Taking Off For a Sandwich

Thought I'd write a little bit for this one…

Booth and Brennan had spent most of the late mooring on the floor with Christine trying to get her to crawl. She'd been pushing herself up on her hands and knees and swaying back and forth, but had yet to move anywhere "Come on sweetheart you can do it." Christine pushed herself up on her hands and knees and started to sway."That's it now move your hands. "Christine bent her arms and did a belly flop onto the blanket and laughed. Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head. "I'm gonna go make a sandwich, do you want one Booth?"

"Sure, turkey, with tomato, mayo, and lettuce."

"Got it." Brennan got up and went to the kitchen. Brennan had just gotten everything out when Booth said,"Bones, look down to your left."

Brennan did and saw Christine on her hands and knees grinning at her. "Hi sweetheart, did you crawl in here yourself?" Brennan bent and picked the baby up. "Booth came into the kitchen and said, "as soon as you started in here Christine pushed herself up and took off. I guess she wants a sandwich too."

Brennan smiled and kissed Christine' forehead," well she doesn't have enough teeth for that yet. How about some baby food? I think we have a jar of your favorite, pears left…" Christine squealed and grabbed Brennan's necklace.

"Do you want me to make the sandwiches while you feed Christine or do you wanna make the sandwiches while I feed her, Bones?"

"You can make the sandwiches." Brennan said as she retrieved a jar of pears from the cabinet and put Christine in her highchair. Brenna fed Christine a few bites and said, "You know Booth we're going to have to really baby-proof the house now, not just putting breakables on higher shelves."

"I know as soon as we all eat and Christine goes down for a nap I'll get the baby gates out and put the locks on the cabinets and toilets."

"And the alarms on the windows and front and back doors."

"Yes Bones."

"Booth, Christine is highly inquisitive and could figure out how to open the doors and windows and get out of here…"

"I know I wasn't complaining." Booth put a lettuce and tomato sandwich in front of Brennan.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. " Booth sat across from Brennan with his own sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11 Mom First Squint Second

A/N: Another little moment that came to me while packing of all things

Brennan was at the lab trying to get a cause of death and identity in her and Booth's latest case while he was home with 11 month old Christine who was fighting a cold and ear infection. Brennan was examining the skull for trauma when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Putting the skull down Brennan fished her phone out of her pocket,

"Booth is Christine okay?"

"She's okay, but I think you should come home if you can."

"Why?"

"She hasn't settled down since you left. She doest feel well and she wants her mommy, daddy isn't an acceptable substitute."

"Okay can you manage until lunch?"

"Yes."

"I put some apple juice in the freezer before I left, it should be slushy now. Mix some of it with water and see if she'll drink it. I gave her some yesterday and she loved it. I think her throat is sore, she wouldn't let me look yesterday or this morning , the cold helps a little."

"Okay."

Three hours later Brennan came home to Booth sitting on the couch with Christine resting on his shoulder. She put her bag on the chair by the door and walked to Christine, running her fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Christine turned her head and looked sadly at Brennan holding her arms out. Brennan picked her up and kissed her forehead while walking around the end of the couch facing Booth. "Hey Bones. She looks happier already." Brennan smiled, "Maybe. How was she?"

"Okay, she whined on and off until a few minutes ago. That's why I called you, she's not happy and frankly it breaks my heart to see her look so miserable and not be able to really fix it. I took her temp just before you came home, it's still 101.3. She had her meds a half hour ago, didn't like the cough medicine. Crying led to coughing which lead to choking on the last little bit, but she got most of it down. Same with the Tylenol." Brennan nodded, she'd been experiencing the same thing minus the fever since Christine had gotten sick two days ago.

"Did you give her her ear drops?"

'Yeah they go in a lot better if you tell her she gets a cookie if she holds still. Sad part is when I gave it to her she didn't eat it. The apple juice slushy was a hit though."

"That's good. She must feel really bad to not eat a cookie."

"Yeah."

"What's the burp cloth for?"

Booth smiled a little and took the butterfly printed square off his shoulder "Christine won't let me wipe her nose or use the snot sucker thingy so I figured using one of these to catch the snot was better than my shirt"

"Good idea. I'm going to take her upstairs and see if I can get her to take a nap, sleep is the best for her right now."

"Yeah." Booth stood up and put the burp cloth under Christine's head when Brennan turned around and started up the stairs. An hour later Booth smiled as he peaked in the nursery; Brennan was slowly rocking Christine who was finally asleep and video chatting with Wendell from her laptop sitting on the ottoman. Once she was done and the screen showed an empty platform Booth entered the room."Everything okay?'

"Yes, Christine is finally sleeping, but if I stop rocking or try to put her in her in her crib she starts fussing. Wendell has a few questions so I'm multitasking. "

"It's fine Bones. You're a mom first and a squint second. Need anything?"

"No."

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and the top of Christine's head and left the room seconds before Hodgins popped on the screen with test results.


	12. Chapter 12 First Steps

**A/N: Since the outline for the five remaining chapters is short I'm going to try and finish this before I move in a few weeks then I'll move on to another fic.**

Brennan opened the door to the mighty hut and went in putting her bag on the chair and let out a sigh. Today was a long day she had lectured to groups of students all morning and had a book signing at night. Booth quietly walked down the stairs holding Christine. "Booth, it's late why is Christine still up?"

"She wants to show you her new skill." Booth bent over and placed Christine on the floor and held on until she had he balance and took a step. Brennan smiled and knelt down, holding her arms out. Christine grinned and kept walking toward Brennan until she crashed in to her legs.

"Good job sweetheart." Brennan kissed her cheek and stood up.

"When did she start walking on her own? Last night she was still holding on to things."

"After dinner. I sat her on the floor to play and she crawled over and grabbed my pant leg and stood up and started wobbly walking away from me. When she ran out of stuff to hold on to, she kept going and didn't fall on her butt. She's been walking around all night."

Brennan picked up Christine who was standing by her holding on to her pants. "Let's get you in your pjs so you can go to sleep, you've had an exciting night." Brennan kissed the top of Christine's head and turned toward Booth who placed his own kiss on Christine's forehead. "Goodnight baby girl, I love you." Brennan started for the stairs and Christine started straining to get down, Brennan tightened her hold and pushed Christine back to her. "You can't walk up the steps yet sweetheart, but when we get to your room I'll let you walk in there. Booth, we're going to have to put up the baby gates, I don't want her on the stairs yet or in any room but the living room."

"Got it."

A half hour later Brennan came down stairs and sat next to Booth."Christine didn't want to lie down; she wanted to walk around all night. I just sat in the rocker and let her do it as I was reading and after three pages she came over to me and I picked her up and finished the story as she fell asleep." Booth grinned, "Can you believe she'll be a year old next week?"

"No, the time is passing too quickly, which is impossible because time passes at the same rate, but it is..."

Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan's check."I know what you mean Bones. How was your day?"

"Good, but I'm starving any leftovers?"

"in the fridge…"


	13. Chapter 13 First Words

A/N: I forgot to do Christine's first words before the last two posts

It was a Saturday and Brennan was spending the day with Christine while Booth was at a mandatory meeting with Hacker. Brennan was reading this month's Anthropology journal while Christine napped on her blanket a few feet away. Brennan was almost to the end of the journal when she noticed Christine crawling over to her, she smiled and put the journal beside her and bent over and picked Christine up. "Hi sweetheart, did you have a good nap? You seem happier." Christine looked at Brennan and wiggled her way to the pictures sitting on the end table; Brennan reached over and picked the one of Booth and Parker up. Since Christine had become mobile she liked looking at the different framed photos around the living room. Brennan knew it was more her reflection in the glass that Christine liked looking at more than the pictures, but she showed them to her anyway. "Who's this Christine? " Brennan pointed to Booth. "Can you say da-da?"

"Da-da."

"Very good sweetheart you need to say that to daddy when he gets home. He's been trying to get you to say da-da for a few weeks now; I told him you'd speak when you're ready. Your father is impatient when it comes to your milestones, I think it's because he missed most of your brother's." Christine grinned at Brennan and slapped the photo, saying da-da over and over again. Brennan quietly slipped her phone out and put it on speaker then she called Booth and got his voicemail. She let it fill up with a few 'da-da's' from Christine then she added 'I just thought you'd want to hear Christine's latest milestone. We both love you, hurry home."

An hour later Brennan got a text from Booth saying, 'I loved my voicemail. Can't talk the meeting turned in to an all day HRT simulation! Be home late tonight. Love you both.' Brennan turned to Christine who was busy trying to stuff a plastic block in her mouth. "Daddy said he'll be home late tonight and he loves you."

Hours later Brennan was just heading up stairs to put Christine in bed when she heard Booth come in the door Brennan turned and headed down the two stairs and stood in the foyer, Booth looked up and smiled. "Christine, who's that?" Brennan pointed at Booth.

"Da-da."

"That's right sweetheart." Brennan handed Christine to a grinning Booth who'd crossed to them in two steps.

"Hi baby girl. Did you miss me?"

"Da-da."

'Hey she said it again Bones!"

Brennan smiled and nodded, "she's ready for bed except for a diaper check, if you want to do it."

"Sure. Come on baby girl lets get you in bed and then I think I'm going to be right behind you. "Booth kissed Brennan as he passed her "Do you want me to heat up your leftovers?"

"No. I'm just gonna go to bed. HRT training takes a lot out of you, more when you have to help teach it."

"Okay, I'll be up in a little while. I love you.

"I love you too, Bones."


	14. Chapter 14 First Birthday

Booth snaked his arms around Brennan's waist as she stood at Christine's crib watching her sleep. Brennan leaned into Booth, "I can't believe she's a year old today. It's gone by so fast. It seems like yesterday you were wrapping her in the blanket you keep in the SUV and giving her to me while you got the hospital bag and called Cam."

"I can't believe it's been a year either, it's been a good year."

"Yes it has all though I find I don't want her to grow up, as irrational as that sounds."

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan's hair, "no parent wants their kid to grow up Bones, but they do."

"Yeah. I need to get her up."

"Let her sleep; it's her birthday and we don't have to work today."

"Only because Hodgins blew up the platform and it's going to take three weeks for repairs."

"So free vacation for us plus Rebecca is sending Parker home for a visit. Those are both good things."

"Yes they are. Are you okay getting the cake? I can ask Angela."

"I can do it Bones. I'm going to get Parker at the airport then we're getting the cake. We'll be back in plenty of time to help you set everything up. Let's go have breakfast before the birthday girl wakes up and demands to be fed an entertained."

"Okay." Brennan leaned down and kissed Christine's cheek before heading downstairs with Booth. A few hours later Brennan and Booth were hanging the last of the decorations. "That's the last streamer. I'm gonna go ice down the drinks and clean off the grill."

"Okay." Brennan headed upstairs to check on the birthday girl and her brother who'd been given the task of keeping Christine out of the way until it was time for the party. Brennan stopped in the doorway way of the nursery and smiled, Parker was building towers with Christine's blocks just so she could knock them down and giggle when they fell.

"You're her favorite right now, you're dad and I won't do that over and over again with her."

Parker smiled at Brennan. "She likes it and it's a lot quieter than that music thing that she likes."

Brennan nodded, "it is. That is from your uncle. It's quite obvious he has never spent a long period of time with a noise obsessed toddler; if he had he'd have chosen a quiet gift like books. Are you okay with her? I can try and get her to take a nap."

"We're okay."

"Okay. I'm going to get the food ready." Booth and Brennan decided on an indoor BBQ for Christine's birthday even though April was still cold. Booth was going to grill up the hamburgers and hotdogs outside. Brennan was making all the BBQ staples, potato salad, macaroni salad, coleslaw, deviled eggs, pasta salad, baked beans, and corn on the cob, a vegetable tray and fruit salad. Everyone was going to grab a plate and eat inside.

Brennan was sitting the bowl of fruit salad on the counter when Booth came in. "The grill is clean."

Brennan nodded, "The meat is in the fridge. Parker is building towers for Christine to knock down, she loves it."

Booth laughed,"That's good let them have fun. Parker has only seen her three times before today. "

Brennan nodded and started putting together the vegetable tray. An hour later Brennan took a somewhat unhappy Christine from her block towers and strapped her into her highchair, giving her some of the fruit leftover from the salad that she'd cut into smaller pieces and some plain macaroni along with some steamed carrots cut into tiny pieces. Once everyone had had their fill of lunch Brennan cleaned Christine up and Booth lit the single candle on her 'smash cake 'and put it on her tray. Christine turned and grabbed Brennan's shirt, she rubbed her back. "It's okay sweetheart. I think the flame is scaring her." Booth nodded and blew the candle out and removed it.

"Okay baby girl all the scary stuff is gone. Have at it." Christine grinned at Booth before taking two fistfuls or cake and sticking them both in her mouth. He laughed and moved to Brennan's side while Angela snapped pictures. After Christine had smashed her cake into nothing but a sticky mess Brennan cleaned her up and carried her into the living room to open her presents.

"Parker do you want to help Christine open her presents?"

"Yeah."

"Okay go sit on the floor and I'll sit her in your lap."

Parker nodded and sat on the floor and Brennan placed Christine in his lap and he took a present from the pile. Christine slapped the box and Parker slowly started to tear the paper, Christine giggled and began ripping the paper while Brennan tried to prevent her from eating it. After Christine scattered paper all over the living room and fell asleep holding her new pink rabbit from Max, Booth scooped her up and took her upstairs for a nap.

A/N: Three more chapters to go…


	15. Chapter 15 Up at 3 AM

Brennan unlocked the door of the mighty hut and tried to be quiet as she crossed the threshold. Before she could close the door she was met with a high pitched, "MOMMY!" and Christine hurling herself into her arms. Brennan smiled and picked the three year old up, kissing her cheek. "Hi sweetheart. Why are you still up at 3am?"

Booth sleepily came around the couch and yawned, "She couldn't sleep so after putting her back in bed a half dozen times I gave up and came in here with her. We started watching movies. I hoped they would make her sleepy and then she'd fall asleep, no such luck." Booth smiled and kissed Brennan. "I'm happy you're home."

"Me too." Brennan turned to Christine,"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Because you weren't home, you and daddy both said you'd be home before I went to bed and you weren't! Why not?"

Brennan rubbed Christine's back, "Because it was raining in San Francisco and the plane had to wait until it quit raining to leave. Then after a little while I had to get off the plane and wait a few hours to get on another one to come home."

"Oh."

"I know daddy told you that I would home when you woke up; I heard him."

"Yeah but I still couldn't go to sleep."

Brennan smiled a little, "I'm home now. Do you think you can go to sleep?"

"Uh huh." Christine laid her head on Brennan's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going to go put her down and then go take a shower, I smell like airplane and feet."

"Okay do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No."

"Okay. " Booth walked over to Brennan and kissed Christine's cheek. "Good night noodle, I love you."

"She's out cold."

"I know." Brennan turned and started up the stairs. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the shower dressed in one of Booth's t shirts and climbed into bed. "I guess I can't go on book tours until Christine is older. I thought leaving her home for the west coast leg would be easier since she's terrified of flying and hated the hotels for the East coast leg."

"Bones, you can go on a book tour, Christine was fine the whole week. She went to bed on time every night but tonight. She was just excited and got herself hyped up, that's why she couldn't sleep."

"I'm staying home with her tomorrow; she can't go to preschool on three hours sleep. You should stay home too."

"I would but I need to see Sweets and do a lot of paperwork that I've been procrastinating on."

"Come home for lunch then?"

"That I can do. Do you want me to stop at the diner?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too Bones."

The next morning Brennan woke up to Christine climbing on her. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

'Uh huh. I'm hungry."

"Would you like pancakes?"

"Yeah." Just then Brennan's phone chimed, she looked at the message, then up at Christine. "Daddy says he'll be home with lunch in ten minutes. He got you chicken nuggets and fries with corn and applesauce."

"Yummy! That's forever though…"

Brennan smiled, "did you go to the bathroom all ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay why don't you go put on the t shirt and shorts daddy laid out for you. By the time you get done he will be here with lunch."

"Okay."


	16. Chapter 16 Broken Bones

Brennan was spending Saturday working in limbo while Booth took Christine skating. She had just gotten the bones laid out from the latest World War II soldier when her phone went off, not looking at the caller ID she clicked on. "Brennan."

"Bones, you need to come to Washington General ER."

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Christine fell and broke her leg, she's fine though…"

"Booth, she isn't _fine _her leg is _broken!"_

Booth sighed, "What I meant is, she doesn't need surgery and there are no bones poking through her skin. Just 6 weeks in a cast…"

"Don't let then cast her until I get there. I need to look at the x-rays."

"Okay it's going to be awhile; the orthopedic doc is in surgery. Bones, are you okay?"

"Our little girl is broken…"

"I know. I tried to get her before she hit the ice. I was holding on to her, but she still fell…" Brennan heard rustling and then Booth saying, "Noodle talk to mommy for a minute."

"Mommy, I'm not going skating with daddy anymore!"

Brennan chuckled, "you don't have to sweetheart."

"They cut up my favorite pants...'

"It's okay I'll get you another pair."

Mommy my leg hurts."

"Tell daddy and he can ask the nurse to get you something for it. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

Christine handed the phone to Booth."Hey Bones the nurse is getting her something."

"Good, I'll be there soon. I have to put these bones away then I'll be on my way."

'Okay. Bones Christine gonna be fine..."

"I know. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Thirty minutes later Brennan entered the ER and heard Booth call out, "Bones." Brennan turned her head and moved towards the cubicle that his head was poking out of. "Booth!"

"She's okay, just a little sleepy. They gave her meds and now she's drowsy."

Booth stepped back and let Brennan into the cubicle.

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"My leg doesn't hurt."

"That's good." Brennan kissed Christine's forehead."What happened?"

"I was skating in a circle like daddy taught me and I started to fall. Daddy tried to hold me up, but I fell anyway. My leg popped, it was in a weird spot. I cried and then daddy picked me up and brought me here."

Brennan looked at Booth, "that's mostly it; she just left out the wait and getting stuck behind someone going _under _the speed limit."

"Mommy, are you mad at me?"

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you or daddy; it was an accident. I wish it hadn't happened and your leg wasn't broken, but I'm not mad at either of you."

"Okay."

Just then the doctor came in the cube, "Hi all, I'm Dr. Johnson. The break to Christine's tibia is clean, no surgery is needed. I'm going to put her in a cast and in 6 weeks she'll be as good as new."

"Dr. Johnson I'd like to see her x-rays…"

"Mrs. Booth, we don't allow parents to see their child's x rays. I assure you I am qualified to make the diagnosis; I've been an orthopedic surgeon for almost 20 years. She'll be fine and able to go home in a few hours."

"First it's Doctor Brennan. Second I'm a world renowned forensic anthropologist, who studies bones for a living and I sometimes spot things that no one else does. So I believe that gives me the right to view my 4 year old daughter's x rays and back up your diagnosis at the very least. Also Christine's tibia will not be' as good as new' it is broken and even after it heals it will always show signs of being broken and remodeling ."

"Of course." Doctor Johnson turned and popped Christine's x ray up on the light box and stepped aside. Brennan moved up to the light box. "Thank you." Doctor Johnson nodded.

"Mommy is that my leg?"

Brennan took the X ray down and walked over to Christine. "Yes, see that spot where the bone is cracked?" Brennan pointed to a small section of bone with her finger.

"Uh-huh."

"That's where you broke your leg."

"Can you fix it?"

Brennan smiled and bit her lip a little to keep from laughing. "I can, but Doctor Johnson is going to fix it so I can sit here and hold your hand, okay?" Brennan handed the x ray to the doctor.

"Okay. Will it hurt?"

Doctor Johnson spoke up, "it shouldn't, because the bone is mostly in place. But if it does tell me and I'll give you some more medicine so it won't hurt."

"Okay."

"Putting your cast on isn't going to hurt, it's going to be a little cold and slimy, and you're going to have to sit really still while I put it on okay?" normally doctor Johnson whould have a young child restrained a bit to ensure they didn't move, but Christine seemed like she could stay still on her own.

"Okay."

"What color cast do you want? We have green, red, blue, yellow, and orange, pink, purple…'

"I want pink. No I want purple…."

"I can do a pink and purple striped cast…"

"Yeah." doctor Johnson smiled, "pink and purple stripes it is."

"Daddy, my cast is kinda gonna look like your socks!"

"Yeah it will baby." Booth kissed Christine's cheek.

Brennan held onto Christine's hand, "baby hold daddy's hand." Christine grabbed Booth's hand; he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Are you ready Christine?" Christine nodded.

Doctor Johnson nodded and began the casting process. A few minutes later Christine started flinching. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yeah it's cold though."

"You're doing a fantastic job, I'm almost done. You only have to stay still a little while longer then I think we've got a Popsicle waiting for you to have while your cast sets."

"Okay." fifteen minutes later Christine's right leg was incased in pink and purple striped plaster and she was happily eating an orange Popsicle. later that night after Christine was tucked into bed with her leg propped up on pillows and her old baby moniter by her bed in case she need something Brennan sat next to Booth on the couch. "I meant what I told Christine."

"What?"

"That I'm not mad at you or her, it was an accident."

"I know. Did you have to take the doctor to task though? I haven't seen anyone look so dejected since Wendell broke the glass in your office window."

"I couldn't help it, it's our little girl. The doctor needed to know I wasn't your average parent. Plus he was a little full of himself."

Booth laughed and pulled Brennan to him, kissing her temple. "Let's go to bed, I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night. If not a long six weeks.


	17. Chapter 17 First Day of School

A/N: Last chapter …..

Brennan closed the Velcro flap on Christine's Minnie Mouse lunchbox and ran her hand over it. "What did you put in there anyway?"

"Her favorite strawberry jelly and butter sandwich, a cut up apple, a handful of pretzels, a cookie…or two…and milk money."

"Ha softie Bones, putting most of her favorites in one lunch…"

"Well it's her first day of kindergarten …..I'll pack the healthy stuff tomorrow…"

Booth nodded and got the ingredients for one of Christine's favorite breakfasts.

"You're not much better, you're making her scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes, her favorite 'daddy breakfast' besides her birthday pancakes…."

"It's mine too…"

"Yes, but you don't like your toast to be cut into butterflies with a cookie cutter." Booth just shrugged.

Brennan laughed and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to get her up. " Booth nodded and started cracking eggs.

Brennan stood next to Christine's bed and watched her sleep a few minutes before waking her. "Time to get up sweetheart." Christine rolled towards Brennan, but her eyes remained closed. "You don't want to be late on your first day of school; besides daddy is making you scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes. Plus I saw him get the butterfly cookie cutter out."

Christine's eyes slowly opened, "hi mommy."

"Hi Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good are you excited for your first day of kindergarten?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Christine shrugged her shoulders and started picking at a thread on her blanket. Brennan smiled and picked Christine up hugging her. "You're going to have a lot of fun. I love you now let's go downstairs and have breakfast with daddy before it gets cold." Brennan kissed the top of Christine's head and stood her on the floor and watched her walk turtle slow to the door and down the hall and stairs.

Booth smiled as Christine came into the kitchen. "Hey noodle, are you ready for your first day?"

"I guess. You and mommy are picking me up right?"

"Yep, your mom and I will be outside in the pickup line as soon as the bell rings. You remember where the pickup line is for your class is don't you?"

"Yep by the flagpole."

"Yes. Remember don't ever leave with anyone other than me or your mom, Angela, Hodgins, or Grandpa."

"I know. If someone else tells me to go with them I need to run away and tell a teacher."

"Very good Christine."

"Daddy what if you forget?"

"What if I forget what?"

"To pick me up…"

"Daddy and I won't forget to pick you up Christine."

"You did last week and when they called you didn't answer. Daddy didn't either! Grandpa finally picked me up, we had to wait at his house while the fixed the TV!" Christine pouted. Brennan sighed and knelt down, taking both of Christine's hands in hers.

"Sweetheart, I didn't forget to pick you up. I just forgot that day camp was closing early…"

"But you didn't answer your phone when they called you!"

"I know. I was in limbo and my phone doesn't get service down there."

"Fix it."

"I would if I could, but I can't." Brennan hugged Christine.

"I was scared..."

"I was too, when I saw all the missed calls and messages when I came upstairs. I gave your new school Cam's number so from now on if daddy or I don't answer they can call her and she'll find us. Angela or Hodgins will pick you and Michael up for us sometimes too if we need to work late, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan hugged Christine and chuckled at Booth who was behind them."Christine, look at what your dad did." Booth had taken three of his index cards and taped them together writing 'pick Christine up at 3:00 'as big as he could and then taped them to his suit. Christine laughed. "See now I won't forget. Neither will your mom. "

"Okay."

Booth turned and picked up Christine's plate." go sit down and try your eggs; if they're too cold I'll make you some more."

"Okay." Christine went to the table and dug into the scrambled eggs that were cool, but not too cool. An hour later they were all ready and loaded into the SUV and on their way to drop Christine at school. They were half way there when Booth looked in the rearview mirror and noticed the tears silently flowing down Christine's cheeks; he nudged Brennan she turned in her seat. "What's wrong Christine?"

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"Aw sweetheart, why not?"

"I don't know anybody! Michael is in another class and I won't see you and daddy anymore!"

"Baby, some of your fiends will be there, not all of them will, but you'll make more-"

"Noodle, I'll bet you an ice cream sundae and a past your bedtime viewing of _Cinderella _on Saturday night that you'll have at least one new friend by Friday."

"Okay."

"Michael is in second grade he's down the hall; you'll see him at lunch and recess. He wasn't at daycare with you last year…."

"I know and I didn't like it!"

Brennan chuckled, "Aw sweetheart I know, but it won't be bad. And you know what?"

"What?"

"There will be some days that you won't have school, but daddy and I will have to work or you'll get out of school early and you can come to the lab, we'll go out to lunch or something."

"Today?"

"No, in a few months, before Christmas."

"Oh okay."

Brennan fished a Kleenex out of the console and handed it to Christine. "Blow your nose and wipe your face. We're almost to school."

"Okay."

"Love you sweetheart."

'Love you noodle."

"Love you too mommy Daddy."

Five minutes later Christine's tears were dry and she was holding onto Booth and Brennan's hands as they helped her find her classroom and get things organized. Brennan made Booth wait until the last bell before they left the school. "Bones are you okay?"

"Yes."

Booth pulled Brennan closer and kissed the top of her head before they got in the SUV and headed to the lab. "Booth you missed the turn for the lab! This takes you to the Mall."

"Um-hum." He smiled; "we're not going to the lab or the Hoover right now. We're going to go to our favorite coffee cart to have a cup of coffee and split one of those gigantic cinnamon rolls then we're just going spend a little time getting used to the fact that we just sent our little girl off to kindergarten… I told Cam and Hacker that we'd be at least a half hour late. they don't mind." Booth took the sign he'd taped to himself off and stuck it to the dash. Brennan just merely nodded and let Booth take them to the Mall.

Brennan headed to what had be became known over the years as their bench while Booth got in line for their coffee and cinnamon roll. Booth returned a few minutes later with a cinnamon and sugar incrusted roll that barely fit on the biodegradable desert plate under it, two forks a handful of napkins, plus their coffee. Brennan grabbed the tray holding the two large coffees and waited for Booth to sit down. "I think they've gotten bigger."

"Yeah. Maggie just took them out of the oven." Brennan nodded and took the fork Booth handed to her digging in."I forgot how good these are!" Booth smiled and took his own bite.

"I hope Christine is okay, she didn't even look up when we left."

"She's fine Bones. She was just distracted with her school supply kit."

"It doesn't seem like she should be old enough for kindergarten."

"I know."

"It was easier to leave her this time now that she isn't so dependent on us, but it was still hard." Booth put his arm around Brennan and rubbed her back. "Bones, it's hard to watch your kids grow up. Parker is a senior in high school for crying out loud!"

"That doesn't seem possible either. I still remember when you gave him that robot Zach built at Sid's, he was so small then. Now he's taller than I am and wanting me to proofread his college acceptance essays."

"You know I still have that robot, I should see if it still works and give it to Christine. Thankfully Rebecca is letting Parker finish school in the States so he can go to Syracuse like he's wanted to forever."

"Because you went there."

"Yep. Let's go for a walk before we go back."

"Okay." Booth stood up pulling Brennan with him, dumping the empty plate in the trash.

"Remember that time Christine put the lab on lockdown?"

"Yes, that was not fun. Lockdown with her wouldn't have been bad, but the stomach flu on top of it, that was bad."

"I didn't think the sensors were that sensitive."

"We didn't either; thankfully Cam was able to get it lifted quickly so we could take her home."

"Yeah. It took a while to get Christine to go back to the lab after that. She was afraid that going through the doors would set the alarms off."

"I felt so bad for her, she loves it so much."

"I'm surprised Cam didn't ban her like she did when she was a baby."

"It helped that she'd had been out with the flu a few days before."

"Yeah. You ready to head to the lab?"

"Yeah."

"Bones, Christine is fine."

"I know but I'm not! I can't help think maybe we are making a mistake by not having her tested to see if she'd be able to skip kindergarten. She's above average in all areas academically, it's just her social skills aren't there yet. I think a lot of it has to do with her above average intelligence, she gets bored and closes in on herself."

"I know let's wait a week or two and see. We can always look into getting her tested later."

"I know I just don't want her hating school for the rest of her life because of kindergarten!"

Booth chuckled and opened Brennan's door. "She won't hate school for the rest of her life because of kindergarten…."

"You don't know that…." Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan's cheek before he shut her door and went around to the driver's side.

"Bones she'll be fine…"

"I know. Can we go to the lab now? I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes ma'am." Brennan rolled her eyes as Booth headed to the lab.

Once she got to the lab Brennan headed to limbo and passed the time until Booth came to get her for lunch. After lunch the remaining few hours flew by and before Brennan knew it she and Booth were in line waiting for Christine to get out of school.

"I hope Christine had a good day.

"We'll soon find out." Booth nodded towards the school and got out to meet Christine by the flag pole.

"Hey Noodle."

"Hi Daddy. Did mommy come too?"

"Yep, she's waiting in the SUV." Booth took Christine's backpack and lunchbox and helped her into her booster seat.

"Mommy I didn't like it…"

Brennan turned in her seat. "Why not?"

"It was boring, Mrs. Petit had us count to ten, I can count higher than that. Plus I know all my letters and I can write my name! and I'm learning how to read remember ! I color in the lines too!"

"I know sweetheart, daddy and I are very proud of you."Brennan smiled, "you're dad and I need to talk about it and then talk to your teacher, but we might be able to put you in first grade; it won't be so boring. Your friends won't be in class with you though."

"That's okay, nobody is now anyway. The kid who sits across from me cried until he threw up! It was gross."

"I bet it was."

"I missed you and daddy, but I didn't cry or throw up!"

"That's good, baby. Daddy and I missed you too, very much…" Booth grinned at Brennan and squeezed her hand.

"Who wants pizza and ice cream for dinner?"

"I do, daddy…"

"Let's go then."

By the middle of the week Christine had been tested and was set to begin first grade on Monday.

**A/N: This one was really fun to write I enjoyed writing Christine's firsts.**

**Yes my kindergarten teacher was Mrs. Petit and the kid across from me did throw up from crying too much on the first day….**

**PS I think I'm going to write a chapter of 'sometimes waking up is hard to do next. I don't know when I'll get it done to post moving is coming up fast…. then after I'm settled I plan to write 'better circumstances till I finish it. Got some thinking to do on that one ….**


End file.
